Enchanted days: High Fever
by Cyrus559
Summary: Irma is trying to cure Hay Lin's fever, but her over-helpfulness may cause her best friend, and herself, more trouble than she first realize. A funny one shot for everyone to enjoy.


**Hello, it's been a while since last time I posted a WI.T.C.H. story, that's because I have been busy writing an Inu Yasha story. Unlike the other one shots in my Enchanted days stories, this one is placed within the comic universe by the mentionof Irma's boyfriend Stephen and Yan Lin as the Oracle (They do not play any big or significant role in the plot so it is still safe to read even if you only know the cartoon).**

 **There is however one major thing about the plot in this story and that is the difference between the Farenheit and the Celsius scale. If you live in the United States (Farenheit), you might be a bit confused first, but if you live somewhere else in the rest of the world (Celsius), it may be easier to understand.**

* * *

 **High Fever**

Hay Lin was lying on her bed with a thermometer in her mouth minding her own business, then suddenly out of nowhere, a bright light appeared in the middle of her room and a familiar shape greeted her.

"Irma!" Hay Lin shouted, "You know you must warn me before you do that! What if my parents were here?"

"Don't you worry," Irma said and smiled, "I looked into my crystal ball…"

"You mean your bath water!"

"Whatever."

"You spied on my parents!"

"Nothing serious, my dear Hay Hay, they were out shopping. But what is this?" Irma rushed over to her best friend, snatched the thermometer and looked at it.

Hay Lin saw Irma's face turn from her usual jolly expression to one of absolute horror. And the reason why followed soon.

"You got ONE HUNDRED DEGREES in fever!"

"Hey Irma." Hay Lin tried to say, but was completely ignored by the flabbergasted water witch.

"How is this possible? You must be terrible sick! You better stay in bed, I will call the doctor."

"Irma!"

"Oh, you are right, what would the doctor think if somebody got a fever that high? It is not possible for a normal human, a good thing we aren't."

"Irma!"

Still not listening, said girl turned around, heading for the door. "I will find some medicine for you. Now stay in your bed and keep your blanket on and don't worry, nurse Irma will take care of you." Irma ran out and disappeared downstairs leaving Hay Lin alone, sighting for herself;

"I was afraid of that."

* * *

In the kitchen downstairs, Irma looked around for something, _anythin_ g, that could cure Hay Lin for her extraordinary high fever.

"Now, let's see what the Lin's got in their medical kit." Irma said to herself. "Hmm, aspirin, bandages, tape, some white powder, a box of adhesive plasters, sleeping pills, antiseptic, thermometer, etc… Argh, don't they have anything with the words antipyretic written on? Guess I will have to look for some traditional Chinese medicine then. Perhaps Yan Lin had some ancient recipe somewhere."

Irma looked through shelves and cabinets, unaware to the fact that Yan Lin had been a firm believer in modern western medicine, and therefore had no such things.

Ten frustrating minutes later.

"Alright," the witch said irritated, "I will make chicken soup instead!" Said that, she found a pot, some chicken, a lot of curry, chili and other things and began cocking, mixing the different ingredients together.

"Habanero? Huh, what's that?"

* * *

Hay Lin was doing homework in bed when her longtime friend came back with a bowl of soup. From the smell of it, Hay Lin could tell it was chicken soup à la Irma…

"Irma," she began carefully, "This is very kind of you, but you really don't have to do it you know."

"Nonsense, leave your homework for a moment and eat this, it will help you feel better."

Hay Lin didn't get the chance to respond before Irma grabbed the spoon and showed the _very_ hot and _very_ spicy soup into Hay Lin's mouth. The poor girl felt like swallowing molted lava as steam gashed out from her ears and clouded her head.

"Woops, maybe it is a little bit too strong," said Irma, scratching her nose. "Hope you don't turn on the fire alarm."

"WATER!" Hay Lin screamed, jumping out of bed with her mouth on fire.

"Alright, alright," said Irma. "Calm down, after all, water is _my_ specialty." Then she promptly summoned forth a jug of water that Hay Lin grabbed and drank straight out of it. "Perhaps, I should try making something else."

"Perhaps you should try tasting what you make," Hay Lin commented while gulping down the water. "It may prevent you from serving it to people it in the future!"

"You are right," Irma said, "I will make something else." And with that, she disappeared downstairs once more. Never actually hearing what her friend said.

* * *

" _What should I make this time?_ " Irma wondered silently. " _Perhaps I should try to make the medicine myself? Yes, maybe that would do."_

The teenager found a cauldron and placed it on the bench together with a blender, a knife, a ladle and some other kitchen equipment. "Alright girl, then to the ingredients." Irma chirped. "But what exactly does an antipyretic contain? It certainly must be something that make you colder, so maybe I will begin with ice." Since ice is water, only in a frozen state, the water witch also have the power over the frozen element so she just conjured a couple of ice cubes and put them in the cauldron.

"That was ice, so, what will be the next? Something solid and edible. Ah." Irma snapped her fingers and found milk, butter a couple of eggs and mixed it all together. "Some sugar and salt will do," she hummed as she poured in everything in wildly different amounts. After getting a more or less white creamy mass, she put a finger into to the white substance and tasted it. "Urgh, it is certainly cold enough, but the taste is rather tame. Who says that medicine have to taste awful anyway." She found some sweet fruits, chopped it to pieces and added them to the mixture. "Wow, that's was something else, maybe I should become a doctor!" Irma declared happily, found a spoon and rushed upstairs.

Hay Lin stood and studied her tongue in the mirror. Luckily, her over-helpful friend had not managed to burn it away despite her complete lack of cocking skills. But it still hurt. Her inspection came abruptly to a halt when she heard a noise from outside her room and she turned around to see the door open, revealing an Irma in hurry. Rarely a good sign.

"Hey Hay Lin," she shouted. "I have just invented a fabulous new medicine which not only will cool you down, I even managed to make it taste goooo.." Was all Irma said before she tripped on something and fell on her nose, sending the cauldron flying into poor Hay Lin's face.

Irma looked up from the floor. The cauldron had landed upside-down on her friends head, spilling its entire content over her. The water witch sprang up and lifted the cauldron off Hay Lin, revealing a very pissed off air guardian.

"Why don't you call your new medicine _ice cream_ while you are at it?" Said Hay Lin, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"Uupps," squirmed Irma.

"Irma. It is nice of you trying to help me, but I am trying to get my homework done, and you are not helping me with that! Besides, I am not really…"

"Sorry, sorry." Irma bowed and bowed to Hay Lin, "I will clean up the mess I made. Just wait a moment, I will find you a towel. I will be right back."

"Irma!" Hay Lin shouted, but the girl was already gone.

* * *

Irma rushed into the bathroom looking for a clean towel to give to her friend when she opened the wrong cabinet. "Oops, not this one," she said when the inside only contained bottles and tubes. She was just about to close the door when the name one of the labels caught her attention.

"Antipyretic" it read.

"Yes, finally found it!" Irma said happily, this time she had something real to give her best friend. Joy however quickly turned into disappointment when she opened the bottle and found it almost empty.

"Oh no. What am I going to do now," she said frustrated, "Why can't it be more of the stupid stuff in the bottle when I need it?" Then she thought, " _But perhaps I can fill it up again?_ "

Irma turned the bottle around and started reading on the label that named the drugs used in the medicine.

"OK, this sounds like Greek, but here it goes." She concentrated her powers on the names she read and whished for the stuff to appear inside the bottle. It wasn't easy, many of the names sounded more like spells, long and complicated that made plenty of room for spelling errors. When she felt the bottle was full, she looked into it. Everything was a mess. The different chemicals had not blended; on the inside was grains and powders of different amounts and colors mixed together as if Picasso had been there.

"Don't tell me I have to mix water this too? Oh, very well." She poured in water to make the stuff liquid, then she put on the cap and shook the whole thing, mixing chemicals, water and magic together. She found a towel and went back to Hay Lin.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Hay Lin had found clean clothes, put them on her bed, and waited for Irma who used a disturbingly long time to find a towel. She knew she should have done it herself.

Irma came through the door with a towel in her hand, smiling.

"I finally found it!"

"Found what?"

"The antipyretic." Irma declared happy and handed here the bottle. "Here you go."

"Will you leave me alone if I take this?" Hay Lin said suspiciously.

"Of course, it is only to make you better."

"Alright then." The Chinese girl said and put the bottle to her lips.

"And remember to take a big gulp, you have one hundred degrees in fever after all."

Hay Lin decided to ignore it, Irma wouldn't listen after all.

"Unfortunately it was almost empty when I found it, so I filled it up again with the ingredients that were listed on the label."

Hay Lin spat out what she had in her mouth, spilling it on Irma's face.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Hey," Irma said, clearly offended, "I only added what was written on the label, and I did it with magic. I followed the recipe, so what could go wrong?"

"Does the word _toad_ ring a bell, or is it a new species?"

"The recipe is a scientific one, and I certainly didn't make it up. I have never heard of anyone who's been turned into an animal after taking antipyretic."

"But you used magic!"

"If you are so skeptical, then let me take a drink of it first." Irma said and swallowed some of the nasty looking liquid from the bottle.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Hay Lin said after Irma finished.

"What am I supposed to be feeling? It isn't I who got fever, what should that be?" Irma was about to give the bottle back to Hay Lin when suddenly her face started to itch. She lifted her arm to scratch herself, and a split second after, both of Hay Lin's eyebrow shot up.

"Irma," she said promptly, "You are growing a beard!"

"What!" Irma shouted and turned to the mirror behind Hay Lin. And quite rightly, a thick brown beard began sprouting out from her cheeks and chin, not to mention the thick mustache that took form under her nose.

"NO! It can't be true!" The water guardian cried.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all." Hay Lin chirped.

"Stop joking, this is serious." Irma said.

"Yup." Hay Lin added. "It is a seriously thick beard you have, and it is already five centimeters long. If you give it some white color you will be Santa Clause for the upcoming Christmas already."

Irma quickly reaching for the scissor Hay Lin had on her desk in order to get rid of this humiliating hair growth when something else caught her attention. Her sweater suddenly felt very loose, especially around her chest area...

"Nononono," She said with a rapidly growing panic in her voice.

Hay Lin had a hard time holding back her laughter when the brunette stretched out the neck of her sweater to look at her chest under it. The abruptly white face told her _something_ was amiss, or just missing.

"Something wrong with your medicine Irma?" she asked sweetly.

"Err, maybe I pronounced some of the names wrong," she said white as a sheet and was about to say something more when her face suddenly went from white to red as a tomato.

"Anything _technical_?" Hay Lin s asked after staring at her for five long seconds. Fully aware of her comment's double meaning.

Irma uttered a silent squeak that would put a mouse to shame and stared frightened at her best friend.

"Maybe your little brother would welcome the change," Hay Lin continued, grinning like a maniac "You know how often he has said he rather would have had a brother instead. But on the other side, your dear _friend_ Stephen might have other opinions…"

And that's why the Oracle of Kandrakar, Yan Lin, got an unexpected visit from two of their guardians some moments later. One with ice cream on her head, the other with a thick brown beard, speaking with an unusually deep voice. Needless to say, she was quite amused, and no more less when she heard their stories.

"I hope you have learned a lesson today Irma," Yan Lin said after curing Irma for her condition.

"But I did it to help your granddaughter. She would have burned up if I didn't do anything."

Yan Lin was about to explain, but Hay Lin interrupted her. "Irma, you misunderstood the whole thing. I was never sick, I only had a light fiver but you just wouldn't listen. The reason for why the thermometer was showing one hundred degrees is because the scale is in Fahrenheit, not in Celsius!"

"Pharaoh-what!?"

Hay Lin conjured forth a new thermometer and put it in her mouth for some seconds before giving it to Irma. "This is a thermometer with the Celsius scale, look at this, my temperature is thirty-seven point seven degrees!"

"What!" said Irma, turning around pretending to be insulted. "Then why do you complain, thanks to my effort your fiver was lowered from one hundred degrees to thirty seven, and this is all the thanks I get?"

End

* * *

 **Please reiew and tell me if you understood what Irma didn't : )**

 **(One hundred degree Farenheit equals thirty seven point seven degree on the Celsius scale. Thirty seven point seven celsius happends to be normal body temperature for a human on this scale, while the boiling point of water is one hundred degee celsius. So if you confuse Farenheit and Celsius...).**

 **Updated 07.04.17.**


End file.
